rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
FBI Rabbids
The FBI Rabbids (also known as Detective Rabbids or Police Rabbids) are group of Rabbids that dress like members of law enforcement and investigate incidents that occur in Rabbidland in Rabbids Invasion. Appearance All the FBI Rabbids wear ballistic vests. The main male FBI Rabbid wears sunglasses and a Baseball cap-style policeman's cap (a baseball cap with cap badge). The second male FBI Rabbid (seen in Rabbid on Trial) wears a peaked policeman's cap. The female FBI Rabbid wears a blonde wig. A third FBI Rabbid who appears in Thief Rabbid wears a police motorcycle helmet. Season 2 The FBI Rabbids first appeared in The Mystery of the Disappearing Rabbids where they investigate the disappearances of several Rabbids that where working on a ramp to the moon. One of the Rabbid's dresses up like Sherlock Holmes and tries to investigate with a magnifying glass, but ends up disappearing as well. This leads one male Rabbid and a Female Rabbid to dress up like FBI crime scene investigators to try and solve the case using forensic science, however the female Rabbid ends up contaminating evidence which causes her to be implicated by the device they use to analyze the sample, causing the male detective to mistakenly assume his female colleague is responsible for the disappearances. She tries to flee, but ends up getting flung away by a loose ramp board. Eventually the male Rabbid realizes that the disappearances were caused by the wooden board. Satisfied the case was solve, the male Rabbid ends up mistakenly walking on the board and is flung into the air like the other Rabbids and ends up getting his head stuck in a billboard of the moon with the other missing Rabbids. The male FBI Rabbid makes a minor appearance in Rabbid Dummy where he investigates the "death" of a Rabbid ventriloquist puppet after it had become separated from its Rabbid ventriloquist following a rocket car crash. He eventually concludes that the dark-haired female Rabbid who had fallen in love with the puppet was responsible for its death and she is arrested despite her protests, while the puppet's ventriloquist manages to escape by hiding in a dumpster. Considering the case to be closed, the FBI Rabbid dons his sunglasses and poses dramatically while a radio plays the FBI Rabbids theme music, to the bewilderment of two Rabbid paramedics. In Rabbid Toast, an FBI rabbid halts a rabbid using a metal stick to prevent him from diving into the dangerous hot toaster. Season 3 In Rabbid on Trial, the FBI Rabbids return though this time as antagonists. While Lapinibernatus is fixing his TV Time Machine, the male FBI Rabbid spots him and mistakenly assumes he is a criminal trying to break in to the machine. He becomes convinced that Lapinibernatus is a criminal and becomes determined to arrest him. Meanwhile, Lapinibernatus' time machine malfunctions once again and lands on top of the female FBI Rabbid and another male FBI Rabbid. The Female Rabbid ends up stowing away onboard Lapinibernatus' time machine and travels with him back to the prehistoric era. Her disappearance causes the FBI Rabbid investigating Lapinibernatus to conclude that he has kidnapped her. Meanwhile in the prehistoric era, the Female FBI Rabbid chases after Lapinibernatus with a piece of meat, though he manages to escape her using his time machine which returns to the present. Lapinibernatus is arrested and put on trial. The second male FBI Rabbid testifies against Lapinibernatus about how attack him and kidnapped the female FBI Rabbid. After his testimony, the other male FBI Rabbid using the female Rabbid's wig and the piece of meat as evidence, he concludes that Lapinibernatus had eaten the female Rabbid, causing the judges to convict Lapinibernatus. However before they send Lapinibernatus to jail, they receive a selfie from the female Rabbid via cellphone, and end up dropping all charges on the innocent Lapinibernatus. Meanwhile, the Female FBI Rabbid remains stuck in the prehistoric era. In Rabbid Handcuffs, the main male FBI Rabbid is putting Thief Rabbid in custody, but he soon escapes. Thief Rabbid manages to frame Lapinibernatus who the FBI Rabbid handcuffs to himself, while the Thief Rabbid steals Lapinibernatus plunger-like power source for Lapinibernatus' TV Time Machine. Forgetting where he put the handcuff key, the FBI Rabbid drags the handcuffed Lapinibernatus along in order to chase after Thief Rabbid. Eventually, he manages to track down the Thief Rabbid to his hideout using the trail of bubblegum left behind by the Thief Rabbid. They find that the Thief Rabbid has an obsession with plunders, explaining his theft of Lapinibernatus plunder. The Thief Rabbid attacks them with a plunger packed with weapons. However, thanks to the FBI rabbid eating the entire trail of bubble gum, he makes a gum balloon so big that when it popped, it caused the Thief to get stuck on the wall. With his plunger returned, Lapinibernatus tries to activate his TV time machine, but sees it gone. Revealing that the FBI rabbid has imprisoned the Thief in the inactive TV time machine. Trivia *The FBI Rabbids act as a parody of CSI crime shows, specifically CSI: Miami as the main male FBI Rabbid is a parody of Horatio Caine, in his mannerisms such as his habit of donning his sunglasses in a dramatic fashion. *The main male FBI Rabbid possesses some intelligence as it was able to figure out how the Rabbids disappeared in The Mystery of the Disappearing Rabbids. However both he and the female Rabbid have little understanding of forensics, nor know how to properly handle evidence, which causes the female Rabbid to be falsely implicated by contaminated evidence. Despite the intelligence he has shown the male FBI Rabbid has arrested Rabbids who where actually innocent based on flawed theories and evidence in both Rabbid Dummy and Rabbid on Trial. *Interestingly, the male and female FBI Rabbids both have their own FBI credentials which appear in their intros that parody CSI crime shows. *The FBI Rabbids seem to play the role of law enforcement within Rabbidland as they investigate crime and/or other incidents that occur there in addition to keeping the peace. They also arrest Rabbid criminals such as Thief Rabbid. Gallery Main FBI Rabbid.png|Male FBI Rabbid Male & Female FBI Rabbids.png|The Male & Female FBI Rabbids in The Mystery of the Disappearing Rabbids Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-06-11-018.jpg|Male Police Rabbid Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-06-01-446.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-05-52-414.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-05-11-273.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-05-32-588.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-04-33-462.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-04-12-434.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-04-05-291.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-04-02-609.jpg 607452627b3655d24 w.jpg Rabbids invasion season 03 - 30 - episode 12 581672118e474.mp4.jpg Another fbi rabbids by kaetzchen1991 d9rkb4x-fullview.jpg Male FBI Rabbid and Male Police Rabbid.jpg Category:Police Officers Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion Category:Friend-turned-enemy Category:Smart Rabbids Category:Fbi rabbids Category:Rabbids Invasion Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Villains